


Chicken

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A fear of happiness and belonging.
Relationships: Janos Audron/Raziel
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> 15MinuteFiclet, October 1, 2004.

It was nothing to be so frightened of, Raziel told himself as he let himself be pressed against the bed. It wasn't as though he lacked... experience. It was just that all of that experience was aeons ago and in a very different body.

Unsure of how exactly to react, or even if he could react, Raziel let himself be guided. The last thing he wanted to do was cause any pain to one who somehow managed to accept him for what he'd come to be.

"Janos..."

A smile.

"I have no way to silence any protests you make," Janos replied, reaching for the edge of Raziel's clan drape.

Oddly, it was at that moment Raziel found himself more naked and spread out than he had at any time since his coming back into physical being. It was unnerving, but Raziel had already told himself that this was nothing to be frightened of.

Somehow he wasn't truly surprised to find that he could still feel pleasure.

Somehow...

Somehow it was all a mess of answers and questions and a stunning sensation of actually belonging somewhere.

And again, Raziel had to remind himself that after everything he had faced, this was nothing to be frightened of.


End file.
